Merry Christmas!
by Harveste Starr
Summary: Christmas goes uncelebrated in the Kudo household most years... but not this one! KaiShin, with my first attempt at a lime! Rated T for hopefully two cute guys making out. Sennen omedeto!
1. Chapter 1

_Ding-ding-dong-ding-dong. _The seldom-heard bell of the Kudo Mansion wrung. It was a bright Christmas Eve, and Kaito Kuroba, a.k.a. Kaito Kid 1412, was ringing on his boyfriend's door. The weather outside was cold and as such Kaito was dressed warmly. The door opened and Shinichi's figure appeared in the doorway. Kaito immediately glomped him, happy to be out of the snow and in Shinichi's arms.

"Hi, Shin-chan!" Kaito said cheerfully, "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"I'd be more ready if you got off of me." He replied sardonically.

Kaito pouted a bit, pressed a kiss against a now blushing Shinichi's forehead, then got off. He grabbed Shinichi's hand and dragged him into the kitchen where there was food and people waiting.  
"Hi, Kaito!" Kazuha and Aoko chorused.

"Hello everyone. Sit down so we can eat." Hakuba said with Heiji agreeing for once.

After a long dinner of goose, yorkshire pudding, cranberries, dressing, and many more, most everyone was stuffed. They all scattered to the living room where a very decorated Christmas tree was located. It was about as tall as the ceiling and was half as large around. Under it was an abundance of gifts ranging from toothpaste box size to as big as a large dog.

Shinichi picked up the first present to him, from Kazuha. Inside the intricate wrapping was a small omamori.

"Thanks, Aoko." Shinichi thanked sincerely. "I love it."

"Maybe she figured it could be a kadavar-repellent." Kaito snickered.

Shinichi fixed Kaito with one of his best death glares that promised revenge and continued to open gifts. From Ran he got a new football, a copy of The Lost World from Hakuba, an autobiography of Ellery Queen from Heiji ("Come to the dark side, Kudo. We have cookies…. And murder."), a few temporary Conan-pills**1 ** from Hakase and Ai, and a bag full to the brim with stuffed trout. Kaito was still clutching at the far wall.

"For those times that he's being a complete idiot." She'd offered by way of explanation.

The one gift he didn't get was his lovers. And Shinichi wouldn't admit it hurt him.

After everyone else had opened their gifts and 'Thank you.'s' and 'Merry Christmas.'s' were spread around like the flu. The night was just about coming to an end when everyone smiled knowingly at Shinichi and Kaito.

"Come on, Shin-chan! My gift for you is outside!" Kaito yelled excitedly. Shinichi sighed at his recently dubbed nickname, but preceded outside anyway. Kaito practically threw Shinichi's coat on him and jumped outside.

"What is so important that w-!!" His question was abruptly cut off by the sound of gun-shots. He looked wildly around, until realizing with much embarrassment that it was only fireworks in the sky. Wait… fireworks…? Shinichi looked up just in time for it to register in his mind that _KAITO LOVES SHINICHI!! S2 _was plastered across the nights sky. His mouth fell open in a startled fashion as 9 reindeer, a fat man in a suit, and a sleigh with gifts on it flashed across the night. He barely had time to groan before the last image popped into his brain and he feinted.

_Merry me, Shinichi._


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi sat up immediatley and rubbed his head. Would it have killed that stupid thief to catch him? Wait… thief… Shinichi's eyes widened in realization and jumped up, stumbling a bit. He threw on a jacket, shoved his slippers onto his feet, then ran to the library, where he thought Kaito might be… if he hadn't already left.

Thankfully, he hadn't, and was wonderfully absorbed in a book, curled up into an armchair. Shinichi took a minute to appraise his figure before jumping full onto the thief. He attached his mouth to Kaito's and kissed with all he was worth. Kaito, unsurprisingly jumped slightly before kissing Shinichi with just as much passion. The book was forgotten on the floor was Shinichi bit Kaito's lower lip. Kaito gasped and allowed a few seconds for Shinichi's tongue to make itself at home in Kaito's mouth. Then Kaito shoved his tongue into Shinichi's and spent multiple minutes tracing the contours of Shinichi's _hot wet cavern._ (AN: XD I couldn't resist)

Shinichi moaned into the kiss and Kaito swallowed the sound with glee. Shinichi was _his_ detective. Kaito's hands trailed down Shinichi's body, stopping occasionally to tweak and poke skin. His hands finally reached Shinichi's ass and he squeezed them tightly. Shinichi groaned, his eyes rolling a bit into the back of his head.

Now would be the perfect time (IS -Not really, now get back to them making out!!! OS -No, now shut up.) to explain what _position_ they're in. Kaito is sitting in the chair- mostly pressed against the back. Shinichi is sitting on his lap, hips touching, knees on the sides of Kaito's ass. So, yeah. Pretty mortifying position to be found in. But they loved it.

Kaito broke the kiss and rested his head against Shinichi's forehead.

"So… is that a yes?" Kaito asked hopefully.

Shinichi laughed saying, "Of course it is, you stupid thief."

"Maybe I should pop the question more often, if this is how you're going to act." Kaito murmured lovingly. He pressed a singular loving kiss against Shinichi's nose, followed by a hug.

"Oh yeah!" Kaito exclaimed. "I almost forgot something!" He fished around in his pocket for a few seconds before retrieving a small, plain golden ring. He slipped it onto Shinichi's ring finger, then proudly showed his own which had magically appeared from who-knows-where.

"Now we match! We're like twins." Kaito smiled.

Shinichi snorted, "We matched before, baka." His remark held no real scorn. "Plus, I didn't know you were into twincest."

"Well, I wasn't before. But now I really am!"


End file.
